


you make me smile (like children on a playground)

by hishn_greywalker



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and the boys take a weekend off to watch the game and Jeff comes to a couple of conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me smile (like children on a playground)

**Author's Note:**

> So the Seahawks beat the Cowboys (by 1 point, and apparently a miracle) and even though I know shitzero about football, the boys are from Texas and I'm a girl from Seattle, through and through (meaning if they ain't winning, fuck them) so, Go Team. I know I promised more Stanford!au 'verse, but this came out of left field when I was at work and everyone was all 'omg playoffs!' and I was all like 'um, ….' Thanks to Linda, Courtney, Courtney's brother, the couple that gets a grande drip in a personal cup and iced grande sugar-free vanilla nonfat late every night, the three people who went to the game and then came to give us highlights and my dad for explaining why, exactly things happened like they did and what was happeming to begin with (obviously I'm still lost, but they tried). Also, thanks to [](http://deepblueyonder.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deepblueyonder.livejournal.com/)**deepblueyonder** (and her second in command, Paddy) for the amazing edit and for putting all of my tense issues into order. She's amazing, guys! Title from a Blue October song. [/ramble]  
>  ETA: I wrote this long before it was confirmed the boys really were at the game. No idea if Jeff really was.  
>  **Remix:** [By what name I can address it now (Rug Burn Remix)](http://remix.chaotic-creative.com/unperfectwolf.html) by [](http://ericaplease.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ericaplease.livejournal.com/)**ericaplease**

Jensen called Jeff on Sunday to tell him he had tickets to the game. When he had asked him which game, Jensen had been silent for a few long seconds before he burst out into laughter.

"You're joking, right?"

"Um," Jeff sidestepped a mother chasing a screaming three-year-old while wrangling another toddler, switching his phone to his other shoulder and tucking his basket in closer to his body to avoid small children, "not really, no. Which sport?"

"Jeff!" he could hear Jared laughing in the background as Jensen chastised him. "Football, man! Cowboys verse Seahawks!"

There was more of Jared in the background, threats and assurances that the Cowboys were going to beat the Seahawks into the ground spilling through to Jeff. Jensen had either learned to tune Jared out over the last two years, or agreed with the sentiments.

"Okay. When is it? And where?" Jeff wasn't really concentrating on the reply, though. Instead, he was trying to navigate the isles of the grocery store because there was absolutely nothing left in his house and both he and the dog were hungry, while what seemed to be nearly every person with a child under four (and surely every person with two children under four) in the greater Los Angeles area feeling the need to be in the same grocery store at the exact same time as him.

"The hell, dude?" Jensen was laughing now too. "Where you been? It's this Saturday, in Seattle."

Jared became clearer for a moment, "It's the playoffs, man!" loud and distinctive, like he might have stolen the phone for a moment. There was a little bit of a scuffling and a few muffled curses that Jeff ignored.

"Oh, okay." It made a little bit more sense now, but he was still not too sure about any of the details. Jeff was a true Seattleite and didn't really keep up with the Seahawks when they weren't winning. And, as far as he knew, they were barely breaking even on the win-loss record. He didn't think Dallas was doing much better, though he wasn't too sure. "The Seahawks made it to the playoffs?"

"Oh, man," Jensen groaned out, Jared's accompanying laughter nearly causing Jeff to wince, "where have you been, dude?"

Jeff paused, not glancing up from the back of the box he was looking at as he responded in complete seriousness. "Under a rock."

He cracked a grin as Jensen let out a huff of laughter.

 

 

Jeff had taken off after just a week of filming, telling the confused director he'd be back by start time on Monday. When they had pressed him for his whereabouts, he had told them he was taking off to spend a weekend with his sons, leaving them even more unsure of his sanity than they had been before.

Jensen and Jared's flight came in around the same time as his did Saturday morning, so the three of them got a cab up into Seattle from SeaTac International together. In the back seat, Jensen was corralling Jared into sitting still while Jeff laughed in amusement from the front and the three of them caught up with each others' lives. Or, more correctly, Jared relayed a mass amount of details and Jensen tried to put them in some semblance of order for Jeff, who knew he wouldn't remember half of what was being told to him later. The driver, who spoke maybe three words of English ("stop", "go", "dollars"), eyed them warily but took their cash happily enough.

They were staying in downtown, not too far from Quest Field. Jeff had waved off his mother's invitation to stay with her and his father in their Sandpoint home, telling her that with the luck Seattle was having they'd have to hole up downtown anyways, due to some sort of freak snow/wind/rain storm. She had agreed to that readily enough, grumbling about a flooded basement, record breaking rain and four days with out power. Jeff had been glad yet again that he'd left Seattle and its depressing weather behind. Because, even when it wasn't doing insane things, like dumping six inches of snow on the city right after Thanksgiving, or knocking over a million people's power out at one time, or raining at a rate of over an inch and a half an hour, the city's mostly-gray weather had pissed Jeff off.

Still, it would be nice to show his boys a few of his old haunts. Maybe breakfast at Piroshky-Piroshky to start, because even if he'd been to Pike Place a million times too many, and he had, they still had some of the best damned food around, especially their beef and cheese piroshky's. He hoped that would be enough of Pike Place for the boys, and if not a trip down the steps towards the pier would convince them of it on smell alone. And of course, he smirked at the thought, they really needed to be introduced to The Stranger's personal adds, if only so Jeff could see their faces in person.

 

 

The game ended with Jeff on his feet, his grin taunting the boys while they talked smack about Romo. As they walked out of the stadium with the rest of the crowd, the two boys' remarks turned from what they Cowboys should have done to how much the Seahawks sucked and shouldn't have won.

Jensen opened his mouth to make what Jeff knew would be a disparaging remark about the Seahawks, so Jeff cuffed the back of his head, cutting him off before he started.

"Don't go starting that, son," he warned with a laugh.

Jared nearly fell over laughing, despite the fact that his team had just lost. Jeff grinned at him, glad to see the two boys having a good time, no matter the outcome to the game. It was nice to be just the three of them, no make up or lighting or people telling them how to change a scene or a line here or there. Nice just to hang out, to have some fun with them again. It had been awhile.

They started the walk back to their hotel, loud and obnoxious as ever. Several groups of people had seemed mildly annoyed until the realized they'd come from a football game, and then given them the customary disgruntled look of those who didn't care about the game's outcome that Jeff had mastered long ago himself.

They stopped at one of the many Starbucks they had to pass on the way back to the hotel, Jared wondering out loud at the sheer number of them. Jensen ordered for both of them with out thinking, a White Hot Chocolate and a Steamed Cider (no, not a Caramel Apple Cider, just the Cider) and let Jeff order before paying for the rather overpriced drinks.

Jared wandered back from wherever he'd disappeared to just in time to steal Jensen's cider as the girl handed it out. Jensen didn't seem surprised, nor did he protest, drinking off Jared's hot chocolate until his captive drink was returned.

Jeff watched the two of them and let the pieces fall into place. He could remember when he first met them, a month or two after they'd started their training. They hadn't been nearly as in tune with each other as they were now, but even then they'd played off each other, had already started finishing each others sentences and handing things to one another with out needing to be asked.

Now it was like they were somehow connected, two parts of a whole. They moved apart, but together, more complimentary of each other than in sync. No matter what it was that they were doing, it left anyone and everyone with the impression that these two spent more time together than they did anything else, something Jeff knew could partially be blamed on their insane filming schedule.

He didn't doubt that they spent a fair amount of their lives off set in each others' presence as well, but sometimes he wondered. It wasn't like they were the only group filming up in Vancouver, what with the city playing home for many of the CW's shows. They weren't being forced into each other's presence by lack of other options. Jeff knew that despite that fact, they managed to show up for nearly everything together, and that even the media had picked up on their extremely close relationship.

Now though, with the way that Jensen brushed against Jared as he held the door open and the way that Jared's free hand went to the small of Jensen's back as he stumbled over the uneven Seattle sidewalks, he had a much better idea of exactly where they stood with one another. Under normal circumstances, with any other two people, male or female, he'd have worried over his conclusions. But with these two, he didn't really feel the need. Something about the shy grin that obviously held a lot more than he could read that Jensen shot Jared told him that these two boys hadn't dove in headfirst with out thinking.

Taking a large sip of his coffee to ward off the chill that had crept into the, for once, clear night, Jeff smiled softly and followed the two down the street.  



End file.
